Star-Crossed Love
by Siniscule
Summary: "You love her, but would you fall for her?"


**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live School Idol Project**

* * *

**Star-Crossed Love**

* * *

You see her from above, despite how far she may be.

She calls out to you whenever you pass despite her silence, and you sometimes wonder what could make her clasp her hands together so tightly and force her eyes to clamp shut.

Beauty is not something you are unfamiliar with, as you have seen the wide expanse of the world on multiple occasions and have been blessed by the sight of its brilliance in many places, but she somehow shines amongst the billions of figures that surround her.

Sometimes she speaks to you even in the light as well, even though no one else does. Voices only ever clutter the dark as you glide by, though at times they grow quiet in the glitter of cityscapes.

Her voice rings out, nonetheless.

Always.

Even when you've gone and traveled for a bit, you find yourself thinking of those violet eyes. They captivate you from afar, and they raise a curiosity as to whether or not there is magic beyond the sky.

Oftentimes, you stretch your arms behind your back and think about the way her prayers serenade you amongst the crowds' and, admittedly, you become distracted so that some voices go unheard. You can't help but feel a bit bad for it, but you can never distinguish everyone at once, anyway. You're meant to report the most important calls – that's what you're trained to do – but you never fail to indulge yourself when it comes to her.

What more could there be to her? You're desperate to know.

But this isn't allowed; it's forbidden, you know this.

You don't care.

Perhaps humanity is better than this – better with her. She cries alone in the night, and you want to reach out and pick up the shattered pieces she leaves dancing in the moonlight. You want your shine to reflect through them and upon her, dazzling her in its warmth as you piece together the glass fragments of her damaged dreams and fractured hopes.

She needs someone to hold her, someone that will let her know that her wishes are heard and can be granted. She needs you.

You love her, but would you fall for her?

Without a doubt.

The wind fights against you and burns like fire, but all you can think of is the red of her hair akin to a flame. There is a sense of serenity in the way that home seems to float further and further away, but you doubt you will miss it. The warmth of those you knew pale in comparison to the heat that courses through you at the sight of this girl, and you feel a little relieved to depart from such a cold place.

All this means little as you feel yourself hurdle through a skylight and crash onto carpet.

You are briefly dazed by the strange sensation of breathing, and you're almost scared at the way you are able to extend arms and legs across the soft rug. You squeeze your newfound grasp around a mysterious object in your palm. Your stiff, fledgling fingers of your free hand find tresses of long obsidian, and you let out what you recognize as a laugh as you open fresh eyes only to see the dotted night sky.

"W-Who are you?!"

You blink, propping yourself up on your elbows as you look over to the source of the sound.

"… Are you okay?" the familiar voice asks, again.

She is sitting on the corner of her bed, her posture rigid and expression fearful as her gaze flicks between you and the shattered window from above. She's scared.

Understandably, of course.

You sigh, nodding your head as you slowly stand up and wipe off the remains of dust from the debris. Bending over, you pick up as much glass in your free hand as you can before walking over to her with a sympathetic and apologetic smile.

"I am the star you wished upon," you say.

She stares at you in bewilderment before you extend your hand out and reveal the object in your palm. She covers her mouth and her eyes begin to water as she gently takes the bracelet from you. The miniature piano, music note, and star charms dance idly as she hangs it from her grasp in the same way her jaw hangs open. Her eyes return to meet yours, a blush softly kissing the brilliance of the face you've longed to see, up close, and you smile at her.

"I am what you wished for."


End file.
